por que la quiero
by Wolf Noire
Summary: oneshot nejiten Neji la quiere, y el lo sabe perfectamente, pero...y ella? Ese dia pensaba descubrirlo.


_No lo entiendo, toda mi vida estuve con ella, siempre me animó, i si algún día podré tenerla entre mis brazos, are que ese día se convierta en siempre _

Era por la mañana, más que nada las 5:00, aun así y como siempre toda la familia Hyuuga estaba despierta, mejor dicho, siempre nos despertamos a esa hora, claro que yo me marchaba a entrenar con mi equipo, con la supuesta "bestia verde" de konoha, por no añadir que tenia demasiada energía y siempre intentaba imitar a nuestro maestro gai-sensei, seré sincero, nunca los soporté un día entero y de no ser por ella, los abría ahogado ya.

Ella, me encanta meterme con ella, por que siempre me sabía contestar, claro que nunca me ganaba, pero… ella era diferente, su mente divertida i a la vez seria…ella era mi compañera de equipo, y desde que la conocí sentí algo por ella.

Con este pensamiento llegué al lugar de entreno, allí no había nadie, supongo que lee y gai-sensei estarían entretenidos, y tenten…la verdad es que no me imagino que podría estar haciendo…espera, y si estaba con otro hombre? no, eso era imposible y si era así, yo mismo me encargaría de que ese tío no volviera a estar con ella.

-neji!!!-escuché una voz femenina conocida que me llamaba, me gire para mirarla, si, era ella, sabia que era imposible esa estúpida idea que había tenido.

-hnm. Hola tenten…-dije desviando mi mirada, mi corazón ardía cada vez que me comportaba así con ella, pero si le miraba a esos hermosos ojos color café...bueno, me volvería loco.

-tu y tu típica respuesta-respondió ella, yo no quería seguir escuchándola hablar de ese tema, así que hablé- sabes donde están lee y gai?-pregunté.

-a si! Me enviaron una nota, me dijeron que hoy iban a una misión y que nos tomáramos el día libre-me respondió, como siempre, con una voz seria pero a la vez contenta por tan buena noticia por parte de ella, pero si no había entreno ella se iría a su casa, y yo quería estar con ella!

-tenten…-dije temeroso.

-si?-me respondió con aquella sonrisa tan dulce, no pude evitar sonrojarme y dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado.

-te gustaría…dar un paseo conmigo?

-nani? Claro que si n.n

-e-enserio?-como era posible? después de cómo la trataba y ella me había dicho que si? Realmente tenten era maravillosa, para mi la mejor de las chicas que había conocido, en realidad única.

-claro que es en serio, por que tendría que decir que no?

-no…por nada, entonces…vamos?-dije intentando mantener mi alegría, en esos momentos maldecía mi orgullo por no dejarme abrazarla y besarla, y a mi vergüenza también, es decir, me maldecía a mi mismo, por que para mi ella era una tortura de la que no podía escapar, de repente se me ocurrió un lugar donde llevarla, estaba seguro de que le encantaría.

-tenten ven conmigo-dije dirigiéndome a lo hondo del bosque, donde nadie se hallaba por ese lugar, yo veía como tenten me seguía intrigada, así que contento por su intriga seguí hasta llegar al lugar.

Era un lugar apartado de la gente, con una gran cascada y luego un pequeño lago, como aún era de noche, se veían luciérnagas volando, vi como tenten se dirigió corriendo, pero no vi su cara, solo esperé su respuesta.

Es… es hermoso neji! Nunca pensé que existía un lugar así- vi que de su voz brotaba emoción, la cual me alegré y sin poderlo evitar sonreí muy levemente.

En ese momento se giró a mírame, la luz de la luna me izo ver sus hermosos rasgos, su sonrisa era dulce y divertida, mi corazón dio un vuelco, era como un ángel, no pude evitarlo, tenia que hacer algo, ALGO !y deprisa, me acerqué a ella lentamente, cogiéndola de la muñeca i atrayéndola a mí. La abrazé delicadamente, la sentía cerca, siempre quise tenerla así, y lo diré, jure que si un día la tenia entre mis brazos, no la dejaría escapar…nunca.

Noté como el corazón de tenten se aceleraba, pero no me importaba, esta vez aria lo que yo quisiera…yo domaría a esa encantadora gatita que tenia en mis brazos. Levante su rostro, notando como ella intentaba escaparse, pero no la dejaría, acerco su rostro al de ella y le beso apasionadamente, notó como la chica dejaba de intentar escapar y se entregaba al beso, yo empecé a pasarle mis manos por su cintura, sintiendo sus perfectas curvas, luego me separe de ese esperado beso que siempre soñé.

-tenten, estoy cansado de vivir en la mansión Hyuuga- dije picaramente.

- a si? Pues podrías venir a vivir conmigo n.n –eso es, esa era la respuesta que quería oír ni mas ni menos.

La cogí en brazos y le besé en la frente.

-estaría loco si dijera que no-dije mientras me marchaba directamente a su casa, ese día iba a ser lo que siempre quise que fuera, pero… se me olvidaba algo, claro! Ya me acuerdo…- por cierto tenten… quieres ser… mi novia?-dije deseando no haber echo picadillo ese día.

-menuda pregunta…claro que si-dijo besándome en los labios, yo sentí que mi alegría no podía ser mayor y correspondiéndole el beso me marche con ella a su casa, esa noche iba a ser muuuy larga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asta aquí lo q supuestamente es un Oneshot, espero que os aya gustado, y recuerden si reviews plis!!!


End file.
